


Earnest Business

by SushiOwl



Series: Sinestro/Arin Sur [8]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Sur loves and hates being pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earnest Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mariana).



> For being herself. <3

Arin was nearing her due date, less than two Korugarian solar months left. Sinestro was not prone to comparing his wife to impossibilities, but she shimmered like rays of light hitting water. She was so beautiful that he could not help but kiss her every time he was near by.

Unfortunately that was not nearly enough. His duties on Korugar kept him from her for weeks on end, as he was meeting quite a lot of resistance to the changes he had proposed for his planet. She had chosen to spend the rest of her third term on Ungara, despite his protestations. They compromised. She could give birth on Ungara, but he was bringing Korugarian physicians in.

On a day he could finally return to her, he found her before the long mirror in the bedroom, just staring at her reflection and turning this way and that. He watched her, waiting for the smile she always had when she looked at herself. She loved being pregnant, she said, and she loved the way she looked even more.

Instead, her face contorted and she let out a terrible sob, covering her face with her hands. 

Swallowing the urge to panic, Sinestro immediately went to her, touching her shoulder. "Arin, what's wrong?"

She jumped, not realizing he was there, before she sniffed and leaned into him, hiding her face in his chest. "I'm as big as the garden dome outside," she moaned, before she continued to sob.

Sinestro lifted her chin and wiped her cheek with his thumb. "No, you're beautiful." She sniffed, and when a smile came on her lips, he continued. "Especially since you are carrying our child."

Immediately her face fell, and he didn't get a chance to ask her why before she pushed him away. "You're an idiot," she said with a glare, before she stormed out.

Sinestro stared after her, uncomprehending.

Later, after an amount of time he hoped was enough for her to calm down, he found her again. She was standing in the kitchen, her hands on her hips, staring down at the swirled green tile. "Arin?" he asked, approaching her.

"I can't see them," she said, her brow furrowing.

"What do you mean?" he said, looking down where she was staring.

"My feet. I can't see my feet when I stand up straight." She wiggled her adorable bare toes.

Sinestro somehow managed not to laugh. "Of course not. There's a baby in the way."

She looked at him, that look of irritation still on her face. "Why haven't you had sex with me in months?"

He made a face, wishing that she would use segues or at least warn him when she was going to hop topics. He wasn't sure what the right answer here was, so he just went with the truth. And the truth was complicated. "For one, I have been very busy," he said evenly, and her eyes narrowed at him. "For another, is it advisable in your condition?"

She crossed her arms, which looked like it took some effort. "You don't want to have sex because I'm pregnant?"

"I did not say I don't want to," he told her firmly. He had been holding back every time he was around her. Even when she tried to initiate, he evaded her. "But being as you are quite petite, I was worried how the act would affect you." 

She stared at him in silence for a long moment, before she just rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you can be such a _man_." Before he could even say anything, she stepped up to him and took his hand in hers. "Haven't you learned anything? Let me decide what to do with my body." She turned and pulled him out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. "I thought didn't want to because I'm so huge."

"You are certainly not huge," he told her, twisting his arm so he could take her hand and pull her to him. When she looked up at him, he kissed her, cupping the back of her head. She melted against him, leaning her side into his chest and digging her fingers into his arm. "You are gorgeous."

She let out an impatient breath through her nose. "Because I'm pregnant?"

He understood now and was prepared for this. "Because you're you."

Arin just shook her head, smiling, before she turned her back to him. "Help me out of this dress, will you?" she said with an exasperated sigh.

He undid the button at the nape of her neck, and the dress slid down her arms. It would have gone to the floor too, but it got stuck. And she gave such an irate growling noise that he had to lean in and kiss her cheek. Then he knelt down and gathered the hem of her dress, lifting it up to pull it over her head. Once her face was revealed, he kissed her again, trailing his fingers down her bare back.

Arin shivered and let out a little gasp, before she turned so she could put her hands on his chest. She poked her finger into the Green Lantern emblem and looked him right in the eye. "Off."

He obeyed, willing his suit away, before he shuddered as she dragged her nails down his stomach and took him in her small hands. He could only follow as she backed up toward the flat Ungaran bed, smiling at her as she grinned impishly. 

She laid down on the bed, and he assisted her in wriggling out of her panties. She let out a giggle when his trail of kisses down her neck led to one of her deep red nipples, and she bit her lip, leaning her head back. He set himself between her legs and quickly found a problem. Her stomach bumped his and prevented him from angling correctly.

"Perhaps if we put a pillow under you," he suggested, and she had already began to rub her eyes in irritation.

"Here," she said, taking his arm in hers and urging him to the side. "Lie down. I can be on top."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he did as she told him, and putting his hands on her thighs as she mounted him. It took a little maneuvering on her part, and he drew in a breath in appreciation as he sank inside her.

"There," she whispered, setting her hands on his chest and beginning to roll her hips.

He gazed up at her form, his lips parted as he rocked his hips with hers. She looked so lovely with her eyes half-lidded like that.

And then she winced, baring her teeth and closing just one eye. His brows came together as she stopped moving. She touched her side, making a little noise in her throat. She frowned, looking down at him with a terribly sad expression, then she moved off him and laid on her back next to him. "It's not working," she said, staring at the ceiling.

"Arin," he started, lifting his hand to touch her, but she rolled on her side away from him. He let out a sigh then came up behind her. He moved her hair from her neck and kissed it, determined now. She sniffed, but she tilted her head so that he could do at he pleased. He nipped her shoulder, and she gasped.

She reached behind her to grasp his hip as his legs spooned hers. His hand came down between her legs, opening her up, and she let out a strangled noise as he entered her again. She grabbed his arm and pulled it around herself, holding him tight.

Their rhythm was slow, gentle, and they moved together as if nothing else existed. Arms wrapped around each other and fingers entwined, they rocked, and their soft cries and moans mingled. It was not a race to orgasm, but instead an enjoyment of the journey.

But of course the destination made their toes tingle.

Sinestro laid awake afterward as his wife dozed, her head on his arm. Said arm was falling asleep, but there was no way he was going to disturb her. He was fine with being uncomfortable if she was finally happy. He moved his fingers over he wrist, touching the cool metal of the betrothal bracelet.

This was the kind of moment he would have liked to last forever, though he knew it couldn't. He would have to return to Korugar. He was going to wipe the ugliness and the chaos from his planet for his wife and child. That way there could be more perfect moments.


End file.
